Naruto's fangirl
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto is given bonus points for his use of the shadow clone jutsu and defeat of a Chunin level traitor to the village. As rookie of the year Naruto is placed on a different team with a different sensei. See how Naruto becomes a better ninja with his own fangirl and best friend at his side. Not a yaoi at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto **_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was quiet inside the office of one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage. He along with Iruka Umino, a Chunin academy teacher, was thinking of a complex situation. That situation was one Naruto Uzumaki. He had failed the academy test that all of his other classmates passed, but he ended up defeating a Chunin level traitor to the village and learning a jutsu that most Jounin couldn't use too often. The problem was they were unsure if they should pass him as the dead last of the academy or factor in his shadow clone points. The extra points would easily make him rookie of the year. They didn't want it to look like favoritism though.

"I say we factor in the points lord hokage. Naruto truly deserves this and he's earned it. Besides there is no one in that class who should get rookie of the year more than him. Sasuke may be the best in the class, but even he couldn't have defeated Mizuki or used the shadow clone jutsu to make just one clone without passing out." Iruka said

"I see your point Iruka. Factor in the points for Naruto. What about the teams? They have to change now." Sarutobi said

"Well of course. If we didn't factor the points in Naruto would have been in team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. As the rookie of the year Naruto will now be placed on Team 10 with the dead last, although I don't believe he was really trying in the academy, Shikamaru Nara and Midori Nohara. She was physically the best Kunoichi, while Sakura was academically the best. I think Sakura would do better on team 7 with Sasuke because he could hopefully motivate her into training harder. I also think Ino Yamanaka could be a good teammate for them. She also needs to be motivated. I think their teamwork can be good because Ino and Sakura, although rivals now, use to be friends. Hanging around each other more often could bring that friendship back as well as kill their fangirl tendencies. Team 8 will stay the same. That tracker formation is still a good idea. This unfortunately leaves Choji out, but he can be placed in the reserves until a team is found for him. This will give him some time to train in the meantime." Iruka said

"That is a good assessment Iruka. I couldn't agree more on your thoughts and hopes. With your skill at teaching, maybe one day you could be a Jounin sensei." Sarutobi said as Iruka blushed at the praise, from his leader no less.

"Thank you for the compliment lord Hokage. If that is all, I have to meet my students." Iruka said as Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the teacher.

_**Academy**_

Iruka walked into the classroom to see Sasuke looking disgusted and Naruto beaten and on the ground with most of the girls in the classroom looking satisfied. The only two that weren't was Hinata Hyuga and Midori Nohara (AN: Yes I'm making her a relative to Rin. I'm thinking of making her Rin's niece. This might prompt me to bring Rin back someway). Midori was a plain looking girl. She had short brown hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing a cream colored sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach. She had on black pants with her ninja pouch on her left leg. She also wore blue sandals and a blue headband. Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since before the academy and Midori is Naruto's silent fan. She didn't want to be branded as a fangirl, so she kept quiet. She hoped she would be placed on the same team as Naruto, but her hope was crushed when she saw that he didn't pass yesterday. She gained a new hope when she saw him with a forehead protector. She knew the chances of being on his team were slim, but she would still be his fan and would work hard to one day go on a mission with Naruto and become his friend.

"Alright, everyone settle down." Iruka said as everyone looked up to notice their sensei

"Hey sensei, I think it's time for Naruto to leave. This room is for the people that graduated, not the one that failed." Sakura said (AN: Not a bashing story or a Sakura bashes on Naruto for no reason story. She is just trying to follow the rules and make sure no trouble comes her way because of Naruto). Sakura truly thought Naruto had failed the exam and probably stole that headband. He was known for his pranks, so it wasn't that hard to believe that he could have stolen one from the stash Iruka had, or off of a shinobi.

"Naruto did graduate Sakura. He actually made rookie of the year." Iruka said to the shock of the entire class, including Naruto

"What do you mean? I thought I was the rookie of the year?" Sasuke asked

"You were, but Naruto's actions last night gave him an increase in points. Enough points to outdo you." Iruka said

"What happened last night?" Sakura asked

"I'm not allowed to give you all the details, but Naruto learned a Jounin rank jutsu and defeated Mizuki, who was betraying the village." Iruka said.

"What Jounin rank jutsu and who taught it to him?" Sasuke asked

"How he learned it is classified, but the jutsu was the shadow clone jutsu. A jutsu that not many Jounin can use because of how much chakra it takes. Naruto created a huge amount that I'm not even sure our hokage or Konoha's top Jounin could create without tiring themselves out." Iruka said

"I don't buy it. How could he learn the Shadow clone jutsu, a Jounin rank jutsu, when he could barely do the clone jutsu?" Sasuke asked (AN: This is canon Sasuke and he's only curious how someone from the bottom of the class could do something that apparently he or Itachi couldn't do).

"How about you give the class a demonstration Naruto? We have limited space so make twenty." Iruka said as Naruto nodded and walked to the front.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as 40 clones appeared. Luckily Iruka anticipated Naruto's lack of proper control and that he wouldn't make the desired amount.

"That is just about what I figured. Naruto can't do the clone jutsu because it takes a very small amount of chakra to make just one. Naruto's chakra control is bad which is why it's hard to use such a small amount. As you can all see Naruto attempted to make 20 clones and got 40. That just means you need to work on your chakra control Naruto. Now get back to your seat, so I can do team placements." Iruka said as Naruto sprinted back to his seat. The class was shocked. This jutsu took a lot of chakra to make just one clone, but Naruto overshot his desired amount to twenty and still was full of energy. Hinata and Midori were proud of Naruto, while Shikamaru filed that knowledge away for later use.

Iruka went through the first 6 teams, but none of the future Konoha 12.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka under Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Sakura was the first one to cheer, while Sasuke mentally groaned and Ino yelled. After Iruka called Ino more noise was made. Ino cheered, while Sasuke mentally groaned. That lasted for two seconds before the two fangirls realized that they were on the same team. They yelled about it, but Iruka immediately quieted them down. He was hoping he made the right choice. Ever since the team was formed Naruto groaned at his unluckiness. His crush would be on a team with her crush, killing all chances he could have had if they were on the same team. Hinata mentally smiled at the possibility of her and Naruto being on the same team and him losing his crush for Sakura and liking her.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka under Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said. Hinata mentally groaned at not being on Naruto's team. Midori, while happy that her chances to be on Naruto's team skyrocketed, she was confused at how there was 4 students left.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Midori Nohara under Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said. Midori smiled at being on Naruto's team, while Shikamaru muttered troublesome. To him it was troublesome that he was on the team with the loud blond and not his best friend. Although he didn't really like the girl he assumed that him, Choji and Ino would be together to make the second generation InoShikaCho.

"What's going to happen to me sensei?" Choji asked. Just like Shikamaru, he was sure that they would put him with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Unfortunately there aren't any other graduates. You will be placed in the reserves until a team for you can be found. There is plenty of Genin on reserve, so finding you a team won't take too long." Iruka said

"Alright sensei." Choji smiled.

"Alright, everyone it's time for your lunch break. Return afterwards to meet your sensei." Iruka said as everyone was dismissed.

"Hey Naruto, Midori let's have lunch together. We can use this time to get to know each other better." Shikamaru said as Midori nodded and Naruto eagerly agreed.

Seeing as the other two had no preference on what they eat Naruto offered to treat them to some ramen. The two agreed and followed after Naruto.

"I'm normally not this curious Naruto, but what happened last night?" Shikamaru asked

"You heard Iruka sensei, it's classified." Naruto said, trying to avoid the question

"Naruto, do you know how to increase your chakra control?" Midori asked trying to change the subject. She was curious too, but she didn't want to push him.

"I don't, but it doesn't matter. Chakra control can't be that important." Naruto asked

"Dad says that ninja with good chakra control can use less chakra on jutsu. It can be useful against a stronger opponent." Shikamaru said

"Yeah, but you heard Iruka sensei, I have huge reserves." Naruto countered

"Troublesome. You're not going to listen, so it's no point in trying to help." Shikamaru said as he returned to his food. He wasn't angry at Naruto, far from it. He was just slightly irritated that Naruto wasn't trying to accept advice from his teammates.

"So, how do I increase my chakra control Midori?" Naruto asked. He could tell that Shikamaru didn't like his response, so he decided to open up a little and look into chakra control.

"I don't know any way myself, but I was thinking that we could ask Iruka sensei or Asuma sensei." Midori offered.

"Well, he is our Jounin sensei. Let's ask Asuma sensei to make that the first thing he teaches us." Naruto said eagerly.

After that they finished their bowls. Naruto paid for the food and they returned to the academy. Lunch break was over and it was time to meet their sensei.

When they returned, they saw all the other teams sitting together (AN: Choji didn't return because he didn't have to. He returned home to tell his parents.)

The trio decided to sit together and wait. It didn't take too long, for the first couple sensei to come in. After that only team 7, 8 and 10 were left. Sasuke was thinking of his training with his Jounin sensei and eventually killing his brother. Although it was his goal to revive his clan as well, he didn't give one thought to a girlfriend. Ino and Sakura were mentally congratulating themselves for getting on a team with Sasuke. They were oblivious that their other teammate had the exact same thoughts. Kiba was watching the interaction between Hinata and Akamaru and smiling. Shino was thinking about his teammates and the possibility that they were built to be a tracking unit. Naruto was chatting animatedly to his teammates about his various pranks. At Shikamaru's request Naruto kept his volume low. It would irritate Shikamaru, cause problems with the rest of the class, and there was no need seeing as Naruto's audience was directly in front of him.

Soon the door opened to reveal a man and woman. They radiated confidence and authority.

"Team 8, come with me." The woman said. The Genin assumed she was Kurenai Yuhi, or Kurenai sensei to team 8.

"Team 10." The man simply said. He was Asuma Sarutobi, better known as Asuma sensei to team 10.

"You're team 7, right?" Kurenai asked

Team 7 nodded.

"You're in for a wait." Asuma said

"Kakashi is known for being late to everything unless it's important. He has his reasons, but it's still a pain in the ass to wait for the guy." Asuma said

"Asuma, don't cuss in front of them. They may be shinobi, but that doesn't change the fact that they are 12 or 13." Kurenai said

"Sorry about that. It slipped out. See you later though." Asuma said as the Team Asuma and Team Kurenai left the classroom and went their separate ways.

The four shinobi later arrived at training ground 10.

"Let's introduce ourselves first. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Asuma said

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are clouds. My hobbies are shogi and cloud watching. My dislikes are things I deem troublesome. My dream is to live an average life, with an average wife, have a boy and girl, and retire as a shinobi when my kids get older." Shikamaru said

"My name is Midori Nohara. My likes are my role model and pocky. My dislikes are fangirls. My hobbies are training. My dream is to be acknowledged by my role model and to become a good Jounin sensei." Midori said

"Who's your role model?" Naruto asked

"That's a secret for now Naruto. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself." Midori said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my friends. My dislikes are vegetables. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. My dream is to be the best hokage ever." Naruto said

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are Shogi. My dislikes are anyone who purposely endangers Konoha's 'king'. My hobbies are playing Shogi and being around Kur… My Jounin friends. My dream is to keep Konoha's 'king' safe and to pass on my will of fire." Asuma said. Shikamaru and Midori were the only ones who noticed Asuma's slip, but kept it to themselves. Shikamaru heard Asuma's comment on Konoha's king, but assumed he was talking about the hokage.

"Asuma sensei, what's a will of fire?" Naruto asked

"That's something that you'll learn at a later time. Besides, it isn't something you can teach." Asuma said

"Alright sensei. I was wondering if our first thing we learn from you can be chakra control?" Naruto asked

"That will have to wait because you have something else to do first. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine of you will become Genin. With that said you guys are going to take the bell test to see if you are a part of those nine Genin. The test is simple, to pass you need to take a bell from me." Asuma said

"You only have two bells, sensei." Naruto said

"I know Naruto. Only two of you can pass, while the last member will fail and be sent back to the academy. You have to come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you'll never get a bell." Asuma said

"What are we waiting for!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out a kunai. Before they knew what happened Asuma was sitting on top of Naruto.

"I didn't even say go yet. I like the fact that you have the intent to kill me. You might actually have a chance to win." Asuma said as got off of Naruto and started the test.

Shikamaru and Midori immediately headed for the trees and effectively hid themselves from sight. Having common sense they knew that it would take some planning to even have a chance against the Jounin.

Naruto, on the other hand, stood in front of Asuma unmoving.

"Let's go, one on one. Fight me fair and square." Naruto said

"You've got guts kid." Asuma said as he motioned for Naruto to attack him.

Naruto charged at the Jounin and threw a punch towards Asuma's face. Asuma slightly tilted his body to dodge the attack, but stay in the same spot. Naruto then threw a roundhouse kick which Asuma ducked under. The kicked placed Naruto's back towards Asuma.

"Never turn your back on an opponent." Asuma said as he stood and kicked Naruto towards the water.

Shikamaru and Midori, in different spots, were shocked at the skill the Jounin showed. They expected Naruto to lose, but what they saw amazed them. They didn't have time to think any further before Naruto flew out of the water.

Naruto flew out of the water, followed by a small army of Narutos. Asuma just stood there and waited to counterattack the blond. That idea quickly went down the toilet when he was grabbed from behind by another Naruto. Naruto smirked at his plan working. Just before the first Naruto hit Asuma, he substituted with the Naruto behind him, which was the real one. Asuma held Naruto while all of his clones hit him. Asuma let Naruto go and disappeared in cloud of smoke. That signified that he was a shadow clone.

Shikamaru and Midori came to the conclusion that they desperately needed to work together. Shikamaru had assumed it was a teamwork test the minute Asuma said that only two would pass. Now he was confident that the bells were unimportant. The true goal was to show Asuma that they had teamwork even under a situation where anyone else would be at each other's throats and working for themselves. Midori knew that they needed teamwork, but she didn't come as far as Shikamaru.

After getting over the pain of his clones slamming into him Naruto stood up and looked around for Asuma. On the ground he saw the bells. Thinking that Asuma dropped the bells, Naruto charged for the bells. As soon as he got close he fell into a trap.

"If it looks easy, assume it's a trap." Asuma said as he reappeared and picked up the bells.

Shikamaru quickly located Midori and placed his hand on her mouth before speaking.

"It's me, so don't make a noise. Have you already figured the true purpose of the test?" Shikamaru asked as he released his hand from her mouth.

"Huh? I thought that we just needed to work together to get the bells." Midori responded

"That's close enough, but the true purpose is to see if we can work together in a situation where one of us would lose regardless. The bells are just a distraction, but they aren't the goal. Let's get Naruto down. I'm going to throw a barrage of shuriken and kunai at Asuma sensei. He will either dodge or use the substitution. After that make a clone and send it with mine in a different direction. We have to hope that distracts him, if only temporarily. After that we get Naruto down and plan for a team assault." Shikamaru said as Midori nodded.

Just after Asuma finished lecturing Naruto, a barrage of ninja tools flew at Asuma. He pretended not to notice it before they hit. This distressed Naruto because he thought Asuma really got hit.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled. The next thing he knew Asuma was replaced by a log. Naruto didn't notice it, but a clone of Midori and Shikamaru left the area. Asuma could tell the difference, but played along to see what they had planned.

After he was gone, Shikamaru and Midori appeared.

"I can't believe that worked." Shikamaru said

"What's going on Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"The true purpose to this test is teamwork. We're supposed to prove that we can work together in a situation where only two of the three would benefit. The bells are just a distraction." Shikamaru said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I am. I knew we needed teamwork when he first said only two would pass. There has never been just two Genin in a Genin squad and we're no exception. After seeing a glimpse of the difference in ability between a Genin and Jounin, I realized the true purpose of the test." Shikamaru said as Midori cut Naruto down.

"Alright, so do you have a plan?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I do." Shikamaru said as he smirked and explained his plan.

Asuma was standing in a clearing waiting for his students' next attempt. He was hopeful that they realized the true purpose and would work together.

"You think you can get out of our one on one fight that easy!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged Asuma with a small army of clones. Asuma sighed. It appeared that he was wrong.

The clones surrounded him, but Asuma decided to play with then by dodging and taking out the clones slowly.

"Those bells are mine Naruto!" Midori exclaimed. "Fire style fireball jutsu!"

Asuma was shocked that she could do the jutsu. A huge fireball headed straight for him and the Narutos.

"What the hell Midori, I'm not fireproof!" A lone Naruto yelled at her.

_Naruto's in danger, I need to get him out of the way. There's no way he can avoid that fire ball_, Asuma said as he grabbed Naruto and jumped away.

As he was sliding away from the fireball, he felt stiff.

"Shadow possession success." Shikamaru said from behind Asuma. Asuma's eyes widened at that. He could easily have broken out, but he felt that he got played. That feeling increased when the Naruto in his arms grabbed the bells and threw them to another Naruto. The Naruto in his arms poofed away, signifying that he was a shadow clone.

Asuma smiled at his team's teamwork.

"How was that sensei?" asked a clearly tired Midori. That fireball really exhausted her.

"That was a good job. I honestly thought that you guys didn't catch on and was still going after the bells solo. I was ready to scold you Midori because I thought you used that jutsu and put Naruto's safety in jeopardy, but I was wrong. Team 10 passes." Asuma said proudly

Team 10 cheered eagerly.

"Whose idea was that anyway?" Asuma asked

"It was all Shikamaru sensei." Naruto said

Asuma smiled and mentally made a note to test Shikamaru's IQ, maybe the others too just to see.

"Alright team let's go out to celebrate, my treat." Asuma said as he led them to his favorite BBQ place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The next couple of weeks were an experience for team 10. Asuma checked the team's IQ and his results came back better than expected. Shikamaru's IQ was well over 200. Midori's IQ was 175. Naruto's IQ was low compared to his teammates, but it actually came back higher than Asuma expected. Naruto received a 75. Team 10 experienced the torture that was known as D rank missions. They were chores to Naruto and he was anxious for a real mission. Team 10 became good friends although they still held their secrets. Midori has yet to reveal who her role model is. Naruto has not told them about his burden or the night when he discovered his burden. Their teamwork has gotten better, but their individual skills haven's really increased in Naruto's eyes. They had learned chakra control, as Naruto had asked. Shikamaru and Midori completed the exercises before Naruto, but they all still managed to master tree climbing and water walking. Asuma had also taught them a few things about the various tags and seals that you could buy from a store.

Today team 10 was just finishing another D rank mission. The worst one they've had since they started. Catching Tora. It was troublesome to the entire team.

Team 10 returned the cat to its owner, the fire lord's wife, and watched as she squeezed the cat to death. They were hoping it would die in the bear hug. Their hopes were dashed when Tora escaped once again and Sarutobi offered that mission again.

"No! No more of these chores. We want a real mission. This stuff could be done by academy students, not Genin." Naruto said

"He's right. This stuff is troublesome." Shikamaru said while Midori nodded her agreement.

"What do you think son?" Sarutobi asked

"I think they can handle a C rank. They have splendid teamwork and I'm there as well, so nothing should go wrong." Asuma replied

"No they're not ready. They are Genin fresh out of the academy." Iruka said

"I understand your concern Iruka, but they are my students now and I know their capabilities better. If I say they are ready for a C rank mission, then they are." Asuma said. He didn't want to be harsh to the guy, but he wasn't going to allow someone other than his dad tell him how to run his team.

"Nicely said. C rank granted." Sarutobi said as he threw Asuma a scroll that had a large C on it.

"Alright team head home and pack for a three week trip. Meet me at the gate, when you're packed." Asuma said after quickly reading over the scroll. After they left, Asuma walked out while rereading the scroll.

Team 10 later met their sensei at the gate. The entire team was wearing small packs.

"We're ready to go sensei." Naruto said as they all arrived

"These are the 'ninja' I paid for? These are a bunch of brats. They aren't even packed correctly." The older man, who was standing next to Asuma, said

"Team this is our client Tazuna. Our mission is to escort him home and protect him until he completes a bridge he's building. Tazuna, these 'brats' as you called them are shinobi. I've personally trained them and I have faith in them being able to complete this mission without me. I have taught them how to use storage scrolls, so that can carry a lot of stuff in a small scroll. " Asuma said. After his words he headed out of the village with his team and Tazuna following.

"I want you to be on your guard team. Just because this is a simple C rank and the most threat is estimated to be bandits and thugs, you should still be ready for a fight." Asuma said as his team nodded.

Hours later they were still walking. Asuma, although he didn't look it, was completely on guard. It was too quiet and they hadn't run into anyone. He was cautious of the situation.

They soon passed a puddle. Asuma and Shikamaru were the only ones to notice it. Asuma decided to allow his Genin to handle the threat. He would be back up in case. Shikamaru was prepared for the threat and was ready to take charge if need be.

They passed the puddle and two figures appeared. Unknown to all, but Asuma, their enemies were the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu.

Gozu threw Meizu and he landed on the other side of Asuma. Acting surprised, Asuma made a weak attempt to defend himself. The demon brothers wrapped the chain that connected them around Asuma and pulled. Asuma was ripped to shreds before the Genins' eyes.

Shikamaru knew that their sensei was testing them, so he quickly took charge.

"Naruto Midori, sensei is alright. Let's handle those two." Shikamaru said. It only took a second for his words to register and the two nodded. Midori and Naruto charged with a Naruto clone with each Genin. Shikamaru threw a shuriken, followed by a kunai to imbed the chain into a tree. The two Genin and two clones struck after that. The clones threw a punch for the face which missed, but it was a diversion the whole time. Naruto and Midori drop kicked their respective enemy in the chest. The brothers were barely pushed back a couple inches and they regained their balance quickly. They released the chains that was connected to their respective gauntlets and charged. Gozu went after Shikamaru and Meizu went after Midori. Knowing he wasn't fast enough to do much, Naruto used the substitution jutsu to replace himself with Midori and his clone did the same, but with Shikamaru. They both took a defensive stance in front of the Chunin level missing nin.

Before they could take a blow Asuma jumped in and defeated the brothers with ease.

"Good work you guys. It's good that care that much for your teammates Naruto, but never do that again. Never put your life in jeopardy like that." Asuma said. He was proud of how they handled themselves and Naruto's willingness to save his comrades, but was disappointed in Naruto's recklessness.

"Care to tell us why we were attacked by ninja Tazuna?" Asuma asked as he turned his attention to their client.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna said

"I don't like to be lied to Tazuna. Without knowing the full situation, I already know that they were after you and that more will come. If you don't tell me the truth, then team 10 is dropping this mission and heading back to Konoha." Asuma said. Naruto was about to argue, but Shikamaru expected this and put his hand over Naruto's mouth and whispered to him.

"Asuma sensei is bluffing. He just wants the truth." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru, over the past couple of weeks, has grown close to Asuma especially through playing Shogi together. Shikamaru would usually win, but Asuma was still a challenge.

Tazuna broke down and told Asuma the truth. He explained his reasons for lying and Asuma understood.

"Naruto, send a shadow clone back to the village and tell dad we will need support. This mission has just jumped from a C rank to B bordering on A rank mission" Asuma said.

"Alright sensei." Naruto said as he sent a clone back to the village. Team 10 and Tazuna continued on after that.

A couple of hours later, the team and client were getting closer to their destination. A quick boat ride and some more walking and they would be there. Naruto had a vision of his clone running and then being destroyed by a surprise attack. Naruto didn't understand what was going on, but decided to ask Asuma later because they were about to get on a boat.

The boat trip was mostly silent because the dude rowing the boat asked for silence.

They later arrived at the shore and bid their farewell to the man. He was still disappointed that Tazuna had returned with kids and one man, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The group continued on their journey until Naruto threw a shuriken in the bushes. Midori checked to see what it was and told them that it was a white bunny. Asuma was immediately on alert. He knew that their next opponent was here.

"Get down!" Asuma exclaimed as he pulled Tazuna down with him and his team dived to the ground. A huge sword, or zanbato, flew overhead and lodged itself into a tree. A second later a man landed on the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi, missing nin of Kiri." Asuma said as he stood up.

"Asuma Sarutobi, a former member of the twelve guardians. No wonder the demon brothers failed." Zabuza said

"You sent them?" Asuma asked

"Yes. Now hand over the bridge builder." Zabuza said

"No. You'll have to take him." Asuma said

"I planned on doing that anyway." Zabuza said

"Team, manji formation. Protect the bridge builder. This guy is Jounin level and too strong for you guys." Asuma said as his team obeyed his orders. Asuma then pulled out his trench knives.

"I hope you don't think you can beat my executioner's blade with those?" Zabuza said as he smirked and jumped off the blade, blade in hand, and onto the water. "Hidden mist jutsu!"

Team 10 could feel the killer intent being leaked. It was too much for them, but they held it together for each other and their sensei. They wouldn't fail.

Asuma smirked at his team and their ability to fight off the killer intent as best as they could. That moment he smirked, Zabuza made his move. Zabuza was inside the Genins' guard and was about to strike before Asuma charged. One chakra blade blocked the Executioner's blade, while the other slashed at Zabuza. Zabuza smirked and then dissolved into water.

"A water clone." Asuma said to himself.

Zabuza appeared behind Asuma and tried to hit him with his zanbato, but Asuma ducked and used both chakra blades to slash Zabuza. This proved futile because Zabuza dissolved into water again.

"It isn't that easy." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Asuma again and swung his blade again. Asuma ducked again, but Zabuza was ready. He let his blade hit the ground and used it to balance himself as he kicked Asuma into the water.

Asuma landed on the water's surface and looked at the Zabuza that kicked him only for it to dissolve. Asuma, on instinct ducked a blow form Zabuza. Zabuza slid to the other side of the water, ready to charge again.

"I might have to get serious." Asuma said as he channeled wind chakra into his blades. The blades glowed, but didn't extend. Asuma didn't have time to do all that since Zabuza was charging. Their blades clashed and Asuma was able to hold Zabuza and his massive blade back. This was what Zabuza planned for.

"Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said from behind Asuma. Asuma was shocked that he fell for such a simple distraction. The water clone in front of him smirked and turned to the Genin.

"Get out of here! Take Tazuna and go!" Asuma yelled to the best of his ability

"That's not exactly possible. This guy's a Jounin. He'll just finish you off and come after us. We have no chance of escape." Shikamaru said as he prepared for battle

"Exactly, that's why we're not giving up. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a small army of clones.

They all charged the water clone, who smirked and knocked them all back. Midori moved to catch Naruto. She caught him and they charged together. Naruto created two more shadow clones and they assisted in the charge. The clones threw the first punch, which was easily dodged. Naruto and Midori tried to dropkick the Jounin, but he blocked it with his blade. He smirked and flipped his blade upwards and knocked them into the air. The clone charged them, but felt stiff for a second.

"Shadow possession success." Shikamaru said

"You think this can hold me?" The water clone asked

"No just distract you." Shikamaru said as a huge fireball was seen flying towards the real Zabuza.

"That's your best?" Zabuza said as he used his blade to defend himself. He didn't realize that there was a demon wind shuriken inside the fireball and that it held an explosive tag.

The fireball died down enough to see the shuriken. Zabuza smirked, while he mentally wondered what the shuriken's purpose was. Before he could think any further, it exploded.

Asuma was freed from the water prison and looked at his team in shock. The Naruto and Midori that were thrown back, by the water clone poofed away. They were shadow clones. The real Naruto and Midori were in the tree line, where they wouldn't be seen. Shikamaru was standing up straight after the water clone dissolved.

Asuma then turned his attention back to his opponent. Zabuza was against a tree and beaten. Asuma walked toward him, intent on taking his life. Before Asuma could get too close, three senbon flew at Zabuza and pierced his neck.

Another shinobi dropped into the clearing.

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza for me. As you can see, I'm a Kiri hunter nin and I've been chasing Zabuza for some time now. I will take it from here." The hunter nin said as he grabbed the body and body flickered away.

_That's no hunter nin. He must be Zabuza's accomplice. We'll be seeing them too in the future,_ Asuma thought

"Good job team. Nice strategy. It got the job done. Now let's continue to Tazuna's home." Asuma said as they continued on their way.


End file.
